The present disclosure relates to a coil component capable of attenuating common mode noise in a plurality of frequency bands, and a board having the same.
In accordance with the recent demand for thinness, lightness, and improvement of performance, electronic devices have been required to perform various functions and have a significantly decreased size.
In these electronic devices, a common mode filter (CMF) may be provided to remove common mode noise. For example, in a liquid crystal display (LCD) connector configured to receive a high-speed signal according to a differential transmission scheme, a common mode filter (CMF) may be used for removing common mode noise.
In addition, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) can be used for DC blocking. Such a capacitor may be connected in series with the common mode filter (CMF) as a filter for differential transmission.
A common mode filter (CMF) according to the related art has two coils that are magnetically coupled to each other by a magnetic body disposed on and below the two coils to form a closed magnetic circuit.
Generally, in the common mode filter (CMF), two vertically stacked filter parts are connected to each other in series, and a shield electrode is formed between the filters in order to prevent magnetic coupling between the filters.
However, in a case in which an area of the shield electrode in the structure is small, it may be difficult to prevent magnetic flux coupling between the filters. Further, in a case in which the area of the shield electrode is large, the shield electrode may hinder magnetic flux between the filters, thereby decreasing inductance.
A need thus exists for a common mode filter (CMF) capable of solving the above-mentioned problems and removing noise in a plurality of frequency bands.